Lucy
by Onmyuji
Summary: —¡Hey, 'pa! Ella es Lucy. —¿Y por qué Lucy se sentía como quien presenta a su novia a sus padres para formalizar una relación? [Spoilers del manga].


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

_Advertencia: posibles spoilers del capítulo 400 del manga. Leer bajo su propio riesgo._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy<strong>

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

><p>El reencuentro había sido demasiado emotivo para Natsu. Mientras Igneel, aturdido y agotado tras la terrible batalla con Acnologia, de la que por un milagro había salido no solo victorioso, sino <em>vivo<em>; bajó de los cielos para estar cerca de su hijo, aquel a quien abandonó catorce años al pasado.

Natsu lloró. Lloró como Lucy no recordaba jamás haberlo visto. Y entonces el Rey Dragón de Fuego lo consoló bajo su enorme garra.

Estaba ahí. Era real.

Lucy se llevó las manos al pecho con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos estaban cansados y necesitaban recuperar las energías; pero derrotar a Acnologia había sido sólo el principio. En alguna parte, Mard Geer peleaba con Sting y Rogue, quizás aguardando por el momento en que despertaría a E.N.D.; mientras que Erza hacía lo respectivo con Kyouka.

Tartarus aún no había caído.

Pero Natsu se enfocó en su momento padre-hijo con el dragón de rojas escamas. El mismo que pronto le dedicó una mirada que rayaba en la curiosidad; oportunidad que tomó la maga de espíritus estelares antes de saltar, crispada de ansiedad al sentirse observada y luego el _dragon slayer_ la veía, con una sonrisa llorosa que a la rubia le pareció encantadora.

─¡Alto ahí! ─Gritó Natsu con una alegría peculiar mientras saltaba hasta ella y le impedía la huida, para su completo horror─. Quiero presentarte.

─¡Presentarme! ─Lucy tembló mientras se agarraba los mechones del cabello y los peinaba nerviosa, mientras Natsu la acercaba más y más a su padre adoptivo─. ¡P-pe-pero ni siquiera llevo ropa decente!

─¿De qué estás hablando? Eres una rara.

─¡Rara yo! ─Lucy se sintió ofendida por su comentario─, ¡Deberías verte en un espejo! ─Natsu resopló con frustración justo en el momento en que la distancia entre ellos e Igneel quedaba totalmente reducida.

Entonces Natsu saltó frente a la maga de espíritus estelares, sonriéndole a su padre de oreja a oreja, antes de presentarla finalmente─. ¡Hey, _'pa_! Ella es Lucy.

Lucy enrojeció mientras el dragón le dedicaba una examinadora mirada y ella inevitablemente bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza. ¡Un momento! La inspección de ojo clínico del dragón, la súbita timidez en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía esa misma sensación de cuando alguien presenta a su pareja ante sus padres para formalizar una relación?

Levantó el rostro en medio de su revelación interna y acusó con la mirada al chico de cabellos rosados, que se rió encantado antes de colgarse de ella al pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Igneel se rió con él.

─Parece fabulosa.

─Sí que lo es, ¿no, Lucy?

─Ah-... esto... ¿huh? ─La maga rubia no podía estar más confundida con la extraña conversación que padre e hijo mantenían a expensa suya.

─Eres una rara. ─Y al declarar aquello, Igneel se rió con más fuerzas, más feliz que antes. A ella le desagradó enormemente sentirse el blanco de las bromas sin entender siquiera por qué.

─Me agrada. ─Concluyó el dragón. Lucy pudo ver cómo el rostro alegre de Natsu esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incluso más enorme que la anterior inmediata. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de la mera expectación, especialmente cuando el brazo de Natsu bajó de sus hombros a su cintura y la abrazó con más cercanía.

─A mí también, _'pa_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS.<strong>_ Bueno, la idea de este fanfic era hacer una viñeta, cometido que afortunadamente logré. Me encantó el resultado porque fue rápido y sencillo. No muchas complicaciones. Como verán. Esto está totalmente influenciado por el capítulo 400 del manga. Ni siquiera tengo idea de qué pasará más adelante, pero luego de ver muchas veces este capítulo, no pude resistirlo más. Así que he aquí este dulce :3 ligero NaLu, justo como me gusta :D

¿Qué les parecen los personajes, creen que los representé bien? :D sus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar ;D espero tener la oportunidad de leerles :D no sean tímidos :3

Les mando pastelillos de chocolate y queso :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
